


A Good Employee Deserves Nice Things

by SamaelSphinx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Derek Hale, CEO Derek Hale, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Sexual Harassment, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaelSphinx/pseuds/SamaelSphinx
Summary: Theo is a good employee, for aside from the good work, he has other good, physical qualities Derek wanted to taste.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Theo Raeken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	A Good Employee Deserves Nice Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, another work from me.  
> Different from the usual, there's no cheating, Althought I'm addicted to Cock Slut Derek, paired with our hot guys from BC.

— Stilinski? — Derek asked to the telephone in his office. The Hale was behind his large desk. — Call Mr. Raeken to my office.

— The I.T Guy? 

— Who else? Now Call him. 

— Okay, don't need to be so grumpy.

***

When Theo finally arrived, he was sweating cold. What could have happened? Theo was sure he has been working well.

He knocked on the door. 

— Come in. — Came Derek's voice.

Theo inhaled deeply and opened the door, entering and closing It next. 

— Yes, sir?

— Glad you came, Raeken. Calm down, I'm not gonna eat you. — The CEO got up from his chair. — Now seat here.

Theo obeyed, going to his boss chair. When seated, Derek pushed it closer to the desk.

— Now, I need you to do something.

— Yes?

— See, I'm a total moron with technology, so I need your help. I need you to access my browser history and check It for anything wrong.

— You're sure you need me just for this? — Theo asked, before he thought better.

— Are you going to question me, Raeken? — Derek, behind him, put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

— No sir, I'm Sorry. — Theo started to work.

— Good.

In seconds, he opened the browser and the history next. Starting to look at the titles.

— What do you want to see, Sir?

— Hmmm… — The hands on Theo's shoulders started to move, massaging him. The I.T employee froze dead. — Tell me, Raeken, do you see something inappropriated?

— Y-yes, sir? — In fact, there was a lot of porn there.

— Why don't you show me, then? — His hands started to go down Theo's body, reaching his shirt's buttons. Again, he obeyed. His cock twitched in his pants.

He clicked in one of the links. It was porn, and of course the video started as soon as the page finished loading.

— Keep the video playing. — Derek whispered, very close to the guy's ear. He opened one button.

The video content wasn't something very out of normal: an office, and two guys moaning and fucking. Theo was totally hard by now, his bulge obscene in his pant. And Derek had already opened all the buttons on Theo's shirt, yanking It open, before grabbing his bulge. The I.T guy moaned loudly. His abs and hot pecks were bare and exposed now.

— Sir? — He panted.

— Do you remember the first time you played basket with us? At the club? — Derek said, lowering himself beside the blond, whose eyes were glued on the porn. 

— Yes, sir. — His hips thrusted Up in the CEO's grip. 

— Of couse, it was yesterday. But did you notice, at the locker room, how I looked at your cock every time I could? — Derek finished and his mouth fell open over Theo's hard pecs and he started sucking one nipple. His hand let go of the bulge, but just to open the zipper and free the Raeken's hard, thick, 9 inches, throbing cock, that Derek started masturbating right away.

— Y-yeah! — Theo moaned. — But I thought I was just… s-seeing things…

Theo's breathing was uneven. His hard abs were panting, the muscles going up and down. 

— I couldn't fucking believe at the time. Your cock, even soft, was so freaking long. But now I see… — Said, letting go of the Raeken's nipple. — I was so surprised with your body the first time you walked in here. Not just a nerd, but a gym rat too? You're perfect.

— Thanks, sir. 

— But I noticed you looking at me too, am I right? Explain. — And Derek started sucking the nipple again. Theo's hand let go of the mouse to grab the Hale's hair.

— Yes, sir. I-I couldn't stop looking at your ass, it's so fucking huge! — Theo tried, between moans, feeling his orgasm closer at every second. — Even clothed, every time I see it… I… I just want to bend you over my desk!

Derek smirked, letting go of the nipple again. 

— Great, Raeken. Cum for me then, and later you may fuck my ass in everyway you want. Be a good employee, and cum!

One last pump from Derek's hand and Theo's hips thrusted up.

— Oh fuck, fuck, fuck… — Theo moaned senseless as he came, his 9-inched cock spurting thick jets of hot cum over his abs and pecs.

Derek still gave another pump and the cock's red-angry head released one last thick stream of cum, which ran from the head down the thick cock, reaching the CEO's hand. Derek released the cock and licked the cum over his hand, tasting the hunk I.T Guy's seed.

— Now, Raeken. Clean up youself and go back to work. — The Hale grinned.

— Y-yes, sir. — Theo got out, his shirt still open, his torso still drenched in his own white seed, and his body still panting.


End file.
